


Keitetyt hedelmät

by nokkosnoita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, virkehaaste
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkosnoita/pseuds/nokkosnoita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sodassa ja Skotlannissa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keitetyt hedelmät

_Gamma Crun ja Epsilonin silmät_  
_näkevät toimesi,_  
_rienalla ei rienaa voita;_  
_kohteliaisuus_  
_on kirkkain kaunistuksesi,_  
_Aurora, etelän hyvä noita._

Kiista kaikui nyt kylmissä saleissa kaukana esi-isien maasta. Lattialla herneet pyörivät kuin vimmatut, ja veto kävisi sormiin ja niskaan niitä poimiessa.

Minerva oli lähtenyt huoneesta häntä viuhtoen, ja undulaatit säikkyinä kiersivät kehää katonrajassa. Aurora lausui hiljaa, oli ottanut sipaleen imelää banaanikakkua, mutta sitä näykkiessään hän maistoi mielessään hedelmät joille Minervan kielellä ei ollut nimeä, ja hän sysäsi sen linnuille.

Harva nousi torneihin aamukasteen aikaan. Tie ylös oli selvä, mutta toukokuu oli valkenemassa synkempänä kuin koskaan, mustana ja märkänä: pimeän haju oli tarttunut talven mittaan joka paikkaan ja happani nyt seinissä. Apatiaan vain ei pitänyt vaipua – niin Minervan oli tapana sähistä kilpaa radion kanssa kun sitä kokoonnuttiin kuulemaan, salaa. Aurora valvoi yöt ja päivät ja oli alkanut tuntea kummia pistoja kylkiluidensa välissä, eikä hän aina muistanut.

Hernepussia ei silti olisi tarvinnut repiä. Kahvinpavuiksi niitä ei saanut muutettua millään, mutta Minerva teki tietonsa ja ymmärryksensä mukaan, Aurora ojensi omaa mieltään. Pelko murensi sitä kuten jokaisen.

Kaipausta pois lievittivät vain tähdet, jotka hän oli opetellut uudestaan. Yhä taivas näytti väärältä koirineen ja karhuineen, mutta yhtä ja samaa Maata kiersivät tekokuut ja astronautit aluksissaan, ja kevätyössä paistoi horisontissa Käärmeenkantaja.

Carrow'n nainen oli lapsilta ottanut pois tulitikut ja muut jästivehkeet.

Pelkurit, petturit ja ihmeidenodottajat. Maa levittäytyi värittömänä linnan ympärillä. Aurora tarkisti magosmologisen ilmavaa'an, mutta muihin toimiin ei huvittanut tarttua. Aamuilmaa nieleskellen hän vilkaisi alas kohti sairaalasiiven seinustaa, johon talvisin nietostui lunta kuin hiekkaa. Kevään ensi ukkonen taisi tehdä tuloaan järven takaa.

Kaukoputket olivat sumusta kosteita, ja kissankultaiseen pintaan jäi viiruja, kun Aurora vaikeana ruuvasi pienimmän telineestään. Hän käänteli putkea käsissään tarkastellen peilejä ja koetti olla tuntematta, että portaita kuljettiin. Hameen kahina ja astiain vaimea kilinä paljastivat tulijan, ja lopulta oli käännyttävä.

Minerva ei tuonut kahvinkorviketta vaan ikäviä keitettyjä luumuja.

"Sodassa ja Skotlannissa", Aurora kuuli sanovansa ottaessaan lautasen vastaan kuin uhrin, ja Minerva tuhahti.

"Rauhaa ja rakkautta ei käy odottaminen nälässä."

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2013 Finin virkehaasteeseen _12+ virkettä IX_.
> 
> Sanalista: 1. kohteliaisuus 2. kiista 3. herne 4. undulaatti 5. banaanikakku 6. aamukaste 7. toukokuu 8. apaattinen 9. kylkiluut 10. repiä 11. kahvi 12. pelko 13. kaipaus 14. astronautti 15. tulitikku 16. petturi 17. väritön 18. vaaka 19. nietos 20. ukkonen 21. kultainen 22. peili 23. vaimea + jokeri 24. kuulla 25. rauha


End file.
